


Dear Sweet Loki (a rewrite of "Sweet Baby James" by James Taylor)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Odes to Loki [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Song Parody, Warning massive feels ahoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard "Sweet Baby James" by James Taylor on my Spotify, then this happened. Whoops. *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sweet Loki (a rewrite of "Sweet Baby James" by James Taylor)

There was a Jotun boy  
In the woods on his own  
His spell books and magic  
Are his only friends  
One day he'll be a great sorcerer  
But he wonders to what end?  
All the Seidr in the world  
Can't make him less alone

As the moon rises  
He conjures a fire  
Thinking about lovers  
And tankards of mead  
His eyelids start to droop  
As he quickly grows tired  
He sings a song Frigga taught him  
So sweet and so clear  
Hoping maybe someone might hear  
  


CHORUS:  
Goodnight to all of the Nine Realms  
Rock-a-bye dear sweet Loki  
Grass green and gold are the colors you chose  
May you ever keep me in your dreams  
And rock-a-bye dear sweet Loki

Loki couldn't remember  
Ever seeing such snow  
How could a realm made of ice feel so much like home?  
Loki stepped up to Laufey as he sat on his ice throne  
And he knew at once he truly was Laufey's son

There's a song Loki sings when he starts to feel lonely  
A song that he sings when the rage grows too strong  
A song that he sings with a tear in his eye  
Stricken with grief when he'd heard Frigga'd gone  
Her sweet lyrics help him carry on

Goodnight to all of the Nine Realms  
Rock-a-bye dear sweet Loki  
Grass green and gold are the colors you chose  
May you ever keep me in your dreams  
And rock-a-bye dear sweet Loki


End file.
